At Peace
by Writteroftime
Summary: The Doctor is dying. His time is finally up. The universes hero is finally out of time. It's time for his happy ending.


The Doctor, the oncoming storm, the predator, the bringer of darkness, the man who stops the monsters. All of those names associated to him. Known throughout the universe. You won't find his name on the front pages of history but in the tiniest details. Children will have been told the stories passed down through the generations of their family of a magic man who appeared from nowhere and saved everyone and disappeared again. A true legend to the universe.

But all stories end one day. No matter how hard you try to avoid the endings they will always find you and the book will always close. The Doctor was now at the end of his life. No more regenerations no more chances. It was time for the universe to stand on its own as its greatest hero was about to disappear forever.

The Doctor had known for a while his end was coming but of course that never stopped him doing what was right. He had just saved a tiny fishing village from a army of killer plants looking to grow and infest the small town. But of course the Doctor had stopped them.

It was at that moment he felt it. Different to how the feeling of regeneration felt. There was no pain, no glow of light, just silence. It was as if the world had stopped. He knew then this was his time. He makes his way back to his TARDIS and sets the controls one last time. He was not sad about his impending death, he was excited, finally a chance for a bit of piece. The Tardis was positioned over the earth. The one place he wanted to die. Watching over the earth until the very end.

He felt his life slowly slipping away. As he did he looked around his big empty TARDIS and felt a twinge of sadness in his hearts that he had to die alone. But then he looks around again and he sees he's not alone. The TARDIS is filled with people. The people who have always been there. The ones that saved him many many times, the ones that kept the doctor as the doctor. His friends and companions smile at him. Every single person was sealed onto his heart in equal ways. The people he loves and always loved, his true family welcoming him home one last time.

There had been many times he had regretted things in his life, things he'd done, things he couldn't stop, people he couldn't save. But his life had been the best journey he could've asked for. There had been pain of course but no matter how much pain there is the light always blocks out the dark and there had been so many great moments so much fun seeing this beautiful universe evolve and grow and become brilliant and he wouldn't have changed a thing.

The time was coming closer his life slipping away. He knows he has one more thing he wants to see, he slowly walks to the doors and opens them and stares up into the stars. How beautiful they were always bright and shining. Shining through the dark always guiding you into the light.

He slumps down onto the floor resting his head against the doorframe and takes one final look around the console room and back out into stars. He had often been called a wanderer a man without a home. But he was home right here above his world in his TARDIS his constant companion the only one to outlive him. Gazing into the night sky recalling his best moments and remembering the best of himself. The Doctors life slips away and without hope, without witness and without reward his hearts finally stop. The stars in his eyes as the universes champion is finally at peace.

The TARDIS continues its flight in space aimlessly floating through space. The Doctor will always be watching this universe. For a billion years it continues its flight until time catches up with the TARDIS to and it slowly decays away into nothing taking the final remains of The Doctor with it as his atoms scatter through space. The captain goes down with his ship. The Doctor wanted to see the stars forever now he will always be somewhere in the universe watching us.

Even though no one knew he was gone, the world felt a sudden darkness and those who were fortunate enough to be touched by him knew that he was but they weren't sad for him. They knew he was finally where he wanted to be. At peace


End file.
